Inappropriate sinus tachycardia has been noted as a complication of catheter induced AV nodal modification used for the treatment of AV nodal reentrant tachycardia. The purpose of this study is to evaluate the effects of radiofrequency energy application in this region of the AV node on the sinus rate and the autonomic nervous system.